Rainbow Bucket
by seamonkeyllamahybrid
Summary: Mini!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Kurt grabbed his pink and blue Power Rangers, but decided he only needed one. He put the blue one back down on the floor near the other ones, and walked down the stairs to tell his mommy and daddy that he was ready for their family picnic.

"Hi daddy. I'm ready, let's go!" Kurt called as he ran towards the door.

Burt laughed. "Hold up buddy! Your mom is still making lunch."

Kurt sighed and frowned. "Okay. How bout I meet you there in twenty minutes?" Kurt reached up to turn the door knob, but was swept off the ground and spun around in his father's arms.

"Kurt, you're only five. You can't walk to the park all by yourself just yet. You can go play with your toys until we're ready to go alright?" Burt asked with raised eyebrows.

Kurt nodded sadly and trudged up the stairs to his room. Kurt loved his toys. Especially the pink Power Ranger. He brought that with him everywhere he went. She was his best friend.

Kurt decided he was going to play family because that game was the most fun. Just when the pink and red Rangers were about to get married, Burt knocked on Kurt's door and opened it up, telling him that he and mommy were ready to leave. Kurt squealed with excitement and hopped past his dad, running down the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Burt, Kurt, and Elizabeth Hummel were laying down their picnic basket and setting out the food on top of a grassy hill in the nearby park.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm gonna go play on the playground okay? I'll be back soon, I promise," Kurt assured them as he turned and raced down the hill and over to the monkey bars, pink Power Ranger in hand. There were three other kids on the monkey bars, but that didn't surprise Kurt because everyone knew the monkey bars were the most fun. He knew the two boys sitting on top on the monkey bars, Finn and Noah, because they were in his kindergarten class. Finn was the tallest one in the class, and Noah was always getting sent to the office by Ms. Murdock, their teacher. The other kid didn't look familiar to Kurt. He was kinda small with big brown eyes and lots of black curly hair. Kurt decided he would play with the unknown kid because he looked like maybe he was new.

As Kurt strolled up to the new kid, he offered his hand to shake, just like his parents had taught him to, and said, "Hi. My name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Do you want to play with me?" He added a large grin at the end of the sentence just to make sure the kid knew that he was really nice.

The small boy let go of the monkey bars, jumping to the ground. He looked down at Kurt's hand before cracking an equally gigantic smile and grabbing it, giving it a huge shake. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I would love to play with you Kurt. My mom and dad and I just moved here from San Francisco so I don't know anybody else." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and brought it up to rub at the back of his neck before quietly adding, "The pink Power Ranger is my favourite too."

Kurt's grin grew even bigger.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's small hand, which made Kurt's eyes go wide as a blush started crawling onto his already rosy cheeks.

Blaine curiously glanced to the side, and asked Kurt, "What? Why are you blushing?"

Kurt looked down at his feet shyly. "Well it's just that... two boys don't usually hold hands... do they?" Kurt was confused. Whenever he was out anywhere with his mommy and daddy, he only ever saw a girl and a boy holding hands. Isn't that how it was supposed to be?

Blaine's mouth formed a small 'O' of understanding. He started explaining to Kurt, "My mommy told me that sometimes two boys can hold hands. Same with two girls. She said it just depends."

"Depends on what?" Kurt never knew this happened.

Blaine thought for a second. "I guess it depends on who you have a crush on."

_That makes sense_, Kurt thought. You can't help it if you like someone. Blaine tightened his grip and started to pull Kurt towards the swings.

Noah took in the two boys holding hands before turning and whispering in Finn's ear. Finn's face scrunched up, looking thoroughly confused. Noah then turned towards Blaine and Kurt and hopped off the top of the monkey bars, running over to them and pushing Kurt to the ground with a hard shove, which in turn, made Blaine fall to the ground.

"Hummel's got a boyfriend! Hummel's got a boyfriend!" Noah sneered as he stood over them. "You're so gross. What's wrong with you? Don't you know that you can't hold hands with another boy?" Kurt tried to stand up but was easily pushed back down.

"Why are you doing this Noah? It isn't even any of your business who I'm holding hands with! And we're not boyfriends! Blaine is my friend!" Kurt yelled angrily at the boy above him.

Noah picked up a handful of woodchips from under his feet and threw them all right at Kurt's face before stomping away with one final statement. "I told you to call me **Puck**!" that was the first time Kurt Hummel was ever bullied. The first time of many, unfortunately.

After Puck had pulled Finn down and told him to get far away from Blaine and Kurt, Kurt had burst into tears and hugged his legs to his chest, head on knees. Blaine gave him a few soft pats on the back before standing and holding a hand out to Kurt. Kurt sniffled but accepted the outstretched hand and was slightly surprised when Blaine pulled him into a gentle hug. Kurt pulled away after a few seconds, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized quietly.

"For what?"

Kurt lifted his head to look Blaine in his big brown eyes. "For getting you pushed around like that."

"Kurt, he was only picking on _you_. I was fine. I should be saying sorry for not doing anything about it."

Kurt shook his head and looked down again. "No he only would've pushed you back down again." He stopped to heave a big sigh, than continued, "It's okay if you want to leave now. I don't want you to get in any more trouble by staying with me." Kurt started trudging over in the direction of his parents, still holding his Power Ranger, when he felt a small hand land on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further. He turned around to face Blaine with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I'm not leaving, Kurt. Plus, you're the first friend I've made in Lima and I want you to stay my friend." Blaine was looking straight at Kurt, taking in the beautiful sky blue colour of his eyes.

Kurt brightened up immediately. "Really? You want to be my friend? I've never really had a friend before..." Kurt trailed off. "Everyone thinks I'm weird for liking clothes and playing with dolls and stuff."

Blaine frowned in consideration. "Then I won't just be your friend," he started, "I'll be your _best_ friend," he finished with a warm smile.

Kurt's excitement got the better of him as he instantly let go of Blaine's hand and wrapped both arms around the small boy's waist in a quick hug. As Kurt withdrew his arms, he asked if maybe Blaine wanted to eat lunch with him. Blaine quickly skipped over to where his mommy sat on a bench on the outskirts of the playground.

"Hi mommy. This is Kurt and he's my best friend. Can I have lunch with him?" Blaine spat out his words so quickly that he had to repeat everything just to be understood. "Kurt is my new best friend," he gestured to the boy beside him, who waved politely. "He said that I could join his picnic if that's okay with you. Please. Please, mommy, please?" he begged until his mom agreed.

"Blaine sweetie! Shush! I said it was alright. Just be back in 20 minutes okay?" Blaine grinned ear to ear, and gave Kurt a high five. Kurt giggled at his best friends enthusiasm as he grabbed Blaine's hand and was dragged away eagerly.

"Thank you Blaine's mommy!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder.

As soon as the boys reached the Hummel parents, Kurt made sure to introduce Blaine. "Mommy, daddy, this is Blaine Anderson and he's my best friend." Kurt's smile was larger than either of his parents had ever seen, and it shocked them speechless. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mrs. Hummel gave a little squeak and scooped Blaine up in her arms, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

After she'd set him down, she gave her son an affectionate glance. "Best friend! Honey, I'm so proud of you! And he's adorable!" This brought a slight blush to both Blaine and Kurt's cheeks.

Burt gave a little chuckle before saying, "Sit down boys. Would you like ham and cheese, or peanut butter and jelly?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the picnic was pretty uneventful. The five year olds chatted excitedly about the things they had in common, and the parents sat in silence, occasionally shouldering the other and gesturing to the youngsters. Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't going to Kurt's school next year, but they promised that they would have play dates over the summer because that's what best friends do.

Blaine's mother came all too soon and told Blaine that his grandma and grandpa were coming over for dinner soon, so they had to leave. Mrs Hummel and Mrs. Anderson exchanged numbers and arranged for the boys to meet at that same park in one week.

Kurt and Blaine both pouted and gave each other a giant hug, saying "I'll miss you," and, "I'll see you soon," before they both went their separate ways, eagerly awaiting the week they would reunite.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GUYS I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU. I'M REALLY AWFUL AND I HAD NO FREE TIME AND THEN WRITER'S BLOCK OR JUST A LACK OF INTEREST. SORRY. MUCH LOVE. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer couldn't come fast enough. Kurt had turned six just about a month before he'd finished kindergarten, and he was super excited to start grade one. They had better snacks, longer recess, and Mr. Peake's class even had a rabbit as a class pet!

These things were all really great, but Kurt was so much more excited about getting to see Blaine. He hadn't seen his best friend in two whole months!

"Mommy! Can we go to the park yet?" Kurt pleaded. "I promised Blaine I would meet him there! What if he's already there?"

Elizabeth Hummel sat up in bed and laughed at her son's restlessness. "Honey it's only six in the morning. Nobody's going to be at the park yet," she assured Kurt. "We'll go to the park later this afternoon okay?" Kurt looked distraught but hesitantly agreed and walked out of the room to go watch his favourite cartoons.

Mrs. Hummel lay back down with a huff.

"Liz," Burt started, "he really likes this kid."

Elizabeth smiled and replied lightly, "I know. It's adorable isn't it?"

Burt turned his head sideways to look at his wife. "Do you think...?" Burt didn't finish his question, but Elizabeth understood.

"I don't know. I think it's still too early to tell. But I wouldn't be surprised."

Burt just sighed, than pursed his lips.

"Come on Burt," Elizabeth prodded, "You're not really upset, are you?"

"Well no, it's just that there was one boy that I went to school with. He was... you know. Like that. He tried to keep it a secret, but once it was out, he'd get the crap beat out of him. Every single day. It was awful. It didn't take him more than three weeks to transfer schools. I don't want that to happen to Kurt. I don't want our little boy to be afraid to leave the house.

Elizabeth knew he was right. Bullying would be inevitable, but he would always have his parents to care for him and love him.

Mrs. Hummel's eyes started to water as she whispered to her husband, "I love him. So much."

They both sat there in bed for a while until Elizabeth finally got up to make her family some breakfast.

As soon as she was out of the room, Burt Hummel whispered back, "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt, sweetie, what do you want for breakfast? Cereal or toast?" Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

Little Kurt was lying down on the couch, with his favourite blanket covering him, watching retro Spiderman cartoons. "Cereal!" he yelled back, "Cheerios please!"

Elizabeth brought in the food and placed it on the coffee table in front of her son. Without taking his eyes off the television, Kurt manoeuvred around the toys on the ground, and sat himself comfortably on the living room rug.

When Kurt had finished eating, he ran up the stairs to his room, humming the Spiderman theme all the way. He was going to have so much fun picking out an outfit to where for his play date with Blaine! Okay, it had to be something nice, but not _too_ nice since they were going to be at a playground. It had to be casual, but not _too_ casual because this was _best friend_. Kurt decided on a nice pair of dark jeans and a grey and black plaid button-up shirt that was rolled to his elbows. He cleaned his face and brushed his teeth, than combed his bangs perfectly so they were just off to the side.

When Kurt was convinced he looked just right for his day with Blaine, he marched down the stairs, head held high.

"My, don't you look dashing," his mother cooed from the kitchen.

"Thank you mother. May I have some apple juice?"

Elizabeth laughed at her son's sudden change in attitude and walked over to the fridge.

"Why so dressed up?" Elizabeth asked while grabbing a cup.

Kurt shrugged. "Just felt like being fancy today."

Kurt slurped away at his juice just as Burt walked into the kitchen with a surprised expression.

"Hey buddy. What's the occasion?"

Kurt spun his chair around and smiled at his daddy. "Just felt like being fancy," was the last thing he said before hopping off the chair and strutting into the living room and picking up the first book he saw.

"Mommy," Kurt's face twisted into a look of concentration. "What's this say?"

Elizabeth plopped down next to her son on the couch. "Sound it out. It's a tough word."

Kurt stared at the letters in an intimidating way before testing it out. "Voh-gyoo."

Mrs. Hummel smiled and patted her son's head, only to have it replaced with Kurt's own hand, fixing his now slightly messy bangs.

"Nice try honey. It actually says Vogue."

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together. "But it doesn't look like that!" Kurt tried to debate. "Why don't they just spell words like they sound?"

Elizabeth had no answer for this, so instead she just flipped over to the first page and Kurt was enthralled. His mouth formed a small 'O' as he reached out to touch the designs in the magazine.

"That's such a pretty dress! Who is that?" he asked, pointing to the lady wearing the dress.

"That's a model. They get paid to dress in pretty clothes and be in magazines," Elizabeth explained.

Kurt flipped the page and saw a young man in a dark suit with a bright blue tie. He was standing with another lady. Kurt was astounded.

"Boys can do this too?" Kurt's eyes grew wide.

Elizabeth looked at her son curiously. "Of course pumpkin."

Kurt looked up at his mommy. "Well, wouldn't that be the best job ever? You get to dress up every day in really fancy clothes and get your picture taken? I love clothes," Kurt finished dreamily. "They're so fun to play with and match."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder where she saw her husband sitting in the kitchen with a small yet sad smile on his face, just listening to them.

Kurt's eyes lit up again with realization. "Oh! You know what else would be fun? Singing. You're a really good singer mommy. I want to be a really good singer too. Do you get paid for that?" Kurt wondered.

"If you're a good enough singer, you can sing in cafés or maybe even on the radio or on T.V. Did you know they have movies and shows made _just_ for singing?"

Kurt was learning so much today!

"Wow," was all Kurt said before remembering what day it was. "Oh! Mommy! Can we go to the park yet? What if Blaine's already there?" Kurt's voice started to get frantic. He didn't want to miss a single second of time with Blaine.

Elizabeth Hummel assured her son that they weren't due at the park until 1:30. That was still two hours away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those were the longest two hours of Kurt Hummel's young life.

He had chicken strips for lunch, then he went to look at more of his mommy's Vogue magazines, then he just sat watching T.V.

Finally, after an agonizingly long wait, Elizabeth called, "Kurt! It's time to leave!"

Kurt sprinted to the door, got his mommy to tie up his shoes, and hopped into his car seat all in under two minutes.

Blaine was all Kurt could talk about on the way there.

"Did you know that Blaine likes the pink Power Ranger too?"

"Did you know that the monkey bars are Blaine's favourite thing to play on too?"

"Did you know that Blaine's been to New York?"

Elizabeth let him babble on happily for the next ten minutes, when she finally pulled into a parking spot.

Kurt didn't seem to notice where he was because he was still enthralled with the subject of Blaine.

"Kurt. Honey. Sweetie." She finally managed to get his attention. "We're at the park."

Kurt inhaled sharply and let out a little squeak. He undid his seatbelt, opened the door, and skipped all the way to the playground.

The first thing he saw was the hair. Blaine's big bush of black hair was attached to a head, which was attached to a body, which was sitting on top of the monkey bars. Finally!

Kurt snuck up behind his best friend, trying his hardest to be absolutely silent.

Without warning, Kurt pinched either side of Blaine's torso, making him burst into a fit of giggles. "Ah! Ah! That tickles!"

Kurt stopped and crossed his arms, smiling up at his friend. When Blaine finally turned to view his attacker, he gave him a big grin and hopped down. "Kurt!" he exclaimed, embracing the fashionable young boy. "You came!"

Kurt was shocked. "Of course I came! Why wouldn't I?"

Blaine just shrugged. "I thought maybe you wouldn't want to."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "You're silly. You're my best friend! Best friends don't cancel play dates with each other."

Blaine grinned, showing off his missing tooth.

"Woah! You lost a tooth! That's so cool!"

Blaine was confused for a minute before remembering. "Oh yeah! Two days ago! I got a dollar under my pillow from the tooth fairy."

"Lucky duck!"

Blaine looked to the ground for a minute before stepping to stand parallel with Kurt. "I like your outfit," he mumbled shyly.

Kurt's eyes lit up but he tried to keep his excitement contained. The outfit worked! It impressed Blaine! "Really? Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"You really are good with clothes. My mom always picks out my clothes," he remarked, looking at his shirt. "I don't really mind though."

The two boys chattered on for a few minutes before the subject of summer plans came up.

"So where are you going for summer?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Probably Italy. And maybe Greece. My mommy and daddy love Europe."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! That's super far away! My mommy showed me on a map once."

"Yeah we go there lots for my daddy's business trips and stuff. It's pretty," Blaine nodded.

Kurt furrowed his small eyebrows. "Well you don't sound super excited."

"That's because we don't get to have fun. I always have to stay in the fancy hotel rooms with my mom. And she makes me read or do math or something."

Kurt made a disgusted face. Math was really easy for him, but it was also super boring and no fun at all. "My parents say that going on a plane costs a lot of money. How can you go there so much without spending it all?"

Blaine shrugged. "We just have a lot of money."

"Are you rich?" Kurt asked, wide eyed.

"My parents kind of are."

Kurt had never known anyone who was rich before. When he voiced this Blaine replied, "I'm not really different from you or anyone else. It's just the way that I was brought up. My parents don't spoil me except for the fancy trips and my school. 'A proper education is the key to success'," Blaine repeated his parent's words in a mocking tome. "I don't like it though," he harrumphed. "we all have to wear itchy uniforms. My daddy says it builds character but I think character is stupid."

Kurt disagreed. "No. character is good. That's just bad character I think."

Blaine scratches at his chin. "This stuff is confusing. I don't want to think about it until I'm older. Maybe when I'm ten." The two boys grabbed hands like it was second nature. No one had ever made Kurt so comfortable this quickly.

Meanwhile, back on the small wooden bench, Mrs. Hummel and Mrs. Anderson were having an in-depth conversation. Kurt's mother watched her son grab Blaine's hand and run to the double slide, while Blaine's mother was busy checking her blackberry.

"Mrs. Anderson," Elizabeth started.

"Please call me Karyn," Blaine's mother insisted warmly.

"Alright. Karyn, Forgive me for being so straight forward but have you ever thought about... your son's... sexuality?"

Karyn nodded swiftly. "My husband and I have already discussed it and are very much in agreement that we're going to raise him to be straight."

Elizabeth didn't quite understand. "How is that possible? It's not up to the parents..." she quirked a small eyebrow.

Karyn explained effortlessly. "Sure it is! If we just raise him correctly. you know, take him camping, sign him up for football, the only unfortunate thing is that Blaine's father is always away on business trips in Europe and Asia and poor Blaine doesn't get to spend a lot of time with him. I just hope my femininity doesn't rub off on him too much."

Elizabeth was outraged. "He's going to be who he was born to be. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not going to have any influence on his sexuality." Elizabeth finally decided to point out that Karyn's son was, at this moment, partially cuddling with another boy. Karyn's jaw dropped and she let out a small squeak of anger, scurrying over to her son in her 4 inch heels and pencil skirt. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the middle of the slides, Blaine's small head on Kurt's shoulder, discussing their favourite movies when Blaine's mother stormed onto the scene.

"BLAINE. What are you doing?"

Blaine looked at his mother with large brown eyes. "I'm talking to Kurt, mommy. Why?"

Karyn Anderson was at a loss for words. "You... he... BLAINE. It is not appropriate to be... snuggled up to another boy!"

Blaine's eyes grew more confused. "But... we hold hands all the time... you told me that boys hold hands... it just depends."

"Yes. They do. We never said that you could do that though! It isn't up to you! It's up to your father and I!"

Kurt looked even more horrified than Blaine did and Karyn's next words scared him even more, partially because of the pure force within her and partially because he didn't know exactly what she was saying. "BLAINE. Can't you see this boy is just trying to convert you? He's just a little fag! Come here! We're going home!" Everyone heard Elizabeth's clearly audible whimper at the harsh word. As Karyn wrapped her slender fingers around Blaine's wrist and turned to leave, Elizabeth walked straight up to the taller woman and swiftly slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you ever, ever use that word ever again. And stay away from me and my son. Blaine is a nice boy, I hope your sick, twisted way of life doesn't turn him into a monster like you," she spat finally. Mrs. Anderson glared but remained silent. She yanked Blaine a little too hard and he almost tripped but recovered and wailed, "Mommy! Kurt is my best friend! He isn't mean! Mommy!" a few tears escaped his eyes but Kurt couldn't say a word. He was afraid Blaine's mommy would hit him or yell at him again. But he couldn't just let Blaine go. What if he never saw him again? Kurt eventually ended up whispering Blaine's name under his breath. When the petit boy looked up with big watery eyes, Kurt just gave a little wave. In response, Blaine actually smiled and... blew him a kiss.

Shock was clear on Kurt's face for a while longer that day. He thought about it on his way home, during dinner and all the way until he was tucked into bed. He even dreamt about it. Blaine was being dragged away when he blew the kiss and in the dream, Kurt got up and ran after him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back; away from his evil mother. "Kurt you saved me!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt just blushed and shook him off claiming it was nothing really just like in those fairytales. Blaine suddenly leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly, instantly adding a few more shades of red to Kurt's face and putting a good amount of colour into his own cheeks too. As soon as it had happened Kurt's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed, smiling and looking out the window at the gorgeous Monday morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hummel family had nothing planned until next week, when they were going to visit Kurt's grandma in Westerville. Kurt dragged himself out of bed, dream fresh in his mind. The morning didn't have an amazing start. As he pulled his six year old self up to the kitchen table, he suddenly remembered something that he'd forgotten about the other day.

"Mommy?"

"Yes darling?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"What did Blaine's mommy call me yesterday?" Mrs. Hummel paled to a ghost-like degree and almost choked on her coffee just as Burt walked into the room. He ran over and patted his wife on the back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Thank you." Burt asked what was wrong and Elizabeth stood to whisper in his ear, his eyes widening then growing sad. He moved to the side and took his wife's seat, leaning forward slightly, to get closer to his son.

"Kurt, Blaine's mommy sounds like she wasn't very nice. That word she used is really bad and you can't ever say it okay?" Burt made sure his son had the idea. "Yeah daddy, but what does it mean?" "It's just a really mean word that people use to describe people who are gay." "What's gay mean?" Kurt looked up at his father from under his lashes.

Burt Hummel sighed. He was bound to find out sooner or later. "Gay people are people that like a person of the same gender." Kurt gave him a quizzical look. "So if two boys really like each other and they want to date, then they're gay, and it's okay to be gay. But it's never supposed to be used as an insult," his father clarified. Kurt opened his mouth as if to say, "oh," and nodded his head, before slowly stopping and realizing what that meant. "Wait... so Blaine's mommy thought that I was gay? She thought that I like liked Blaine...?" Kurt blushed a little bit at this and it was adorable. His parents both nodded to him and Kurt huffed. "But why? How would she be able to guess even if I was? Don't people that are gay look the same as everyone else?" Burt Hummel didn't want to explain everything right now, so he promised he would explain it all when Kurt was older. Kurt accepted this and forgot about for the rest of the summer. Instead he thought about Blaine, and when they would meet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: SUP. Well I was going to make this story so that it sort of fast-forwarded to modern day but then I thought 'Aw well if I didn't get to see my best friend for 11 years I'd be kinda pissed off and sad and I don't like being pissed off and sad.' So I think I'm just gonna let them somehow find each other and stay young for a while! LOVE CONQUERS ALL MY FRIENDS. Review if you'd rather them stay young or if you want them to grow up? Please? Also that is just a crazy stroke of luck that the Hummel g-ma lives in Westerville eh? Wacky stuff. ;) OH YEAH AND FOR SOME REASON I PICTURE BLAINES MOM AS THAT MANNEQUIN IN OLD NAVY COMMERCIALS. You know, the one with black hair cut in a bob? Weird stuff.**


End file.
